L'enfer du paradis
by Aange-noir
Summary: Harry Potter, jeune prince de 16 ans doit se marier avec le roi d'un royaume voisin, si il rencontrait un autre prince et qu'une grande amitié commençait ? Si la paix et la vie ne dépendait que de lui et de ses choix ? Venez lire si vous voulez connaître la suite. Yaoi, Treesome, OCC, UA ! HP/TJ HP/DM TJ/DM HP/TJ/DM !
1. Chapter 1

L'enfer du paradis

**Coucou les gens, je reviens avec une nouvelle fan fiction qui me vient tête là, voici le premier chapitre, j'inclus un résumé assez court avant. J'espère que cela vous plaira, en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews car les lires me procure énormément de plaisir autant qu'à y répondre. Je serais ravie comme à chaque fois de répondre à vos questions si vous êtes perdus ! Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J-K Rowling, mis-à-part les personnages que j'ai créé moi et l'intrigue de l'histoire qui sort tout droit de mon imagination. **

**Couple(s) : HP/LVouTJ HP/DM et …. HP/DM/TJouLV si il y a des amateurs, vous allez êtes servis !**

**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune prince de 16 ans se doit de se marier avec le roi d'un royaume voisin, si il rencontrait un autre prince, un ami ? Si la paix et la vie ne dépendait que de lui et de ses choix ? Venez lire si vous voulez connaître la suite. Yaoi, Treesome, OCC, UA**

**Warning : Slash/Yaoi → relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Sexe explicite, treesome, UA (Univers Alternatif) Un peu de magie. OOC !**

**Chapitres : je pense en faire 5 peut-être plus, peut-être moins.**

**Publication : Bah … Comme d'habitude, quand ça vient mais je pense au minimum un chapitre par semaines.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre, approche, Mariage !

Le soleil inondait la pièce, les femmes de chambre s'affairaient autour de moi. Moi, Harry Potter, prince d'Iroisie, je serais présenté à mon fiancé ce soir. Je m'y étais préparé, tradition oblige, je serais fiancé comme tout le monde à un inconnu. Riche, beau, puissant selon les dires.

Mon père entra dans la pièce, le roi James Potter, le plus puissant homme que la terre ait porté. Il s'avança vers moi, replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui courait sur mon front. Je devais avouer que j'avais peur... Je n'avais que 16 ans et j'allais devoir m'offrir à un homme de 22 ans, un autre roi, pour préserver la paix.

Je savais que j'étais convoité, j'étais petit, mince mais musclé, les yeux verts émeraude, les cheveux noirs et les lèves rouges, j'étais beau mais par dessus tout, j'étais vierge. Les femmes m'avaient drapé d'un kimono en soie blanche, descendant jusqu'au sol, au col échancré laissant paraître un bout de mon torse, je n'en étais que plus désirable. Je vis dans les yeux de mon père qu'il était fière de moi, fier de cette future union, fier d'avoir un fils aussi beau.

Annah, une des femmes de chambre qui m'avait élevé comme son fils, me passa une barrette dans les cheveux, je devais être parfait pour l'homme que j'allais épouser. Tout ce que je pu penser fut que si on me préparait pareillement pour des fiançailles, il me faudrait une semaine pour être prêt pour le mariage. Cela faisait depuis l'aube que j'étais debout sur l'estrade, tournant et retournant sous les bons soins des dames pour me passer les plus belles parures.

Quand mon père sortit, Annah s'approcha de nouveau et, m'embrassa le front avant de me mettre un serpent en argent en guise de boucle d'oreille. Ma petite sœur, Kat-Rose, diminutif de Kathleen-Rose, se tenait droite du haut de ses cinq ans, tentant de mieux voir ce qu'il se tramait. Elle était la prunelle de mes yeux, mon rayon de soleil. Un sourire d'elle et ma journée ne pouvait être que parfaite. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait soucieuse, elle dardait un regard sombre sur le kimono et les bijoux qui m'ornaient, comme si elle savait qu'une catastrophe se tramait.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais enfin prêt. Pieds nus, je marchais sur la pierre froide pour me rendre à la salle de balle. On me fit annoncer et un silence s'en suivit. Chacun se retourna vers moi, croyant à une apparition divine. Les femmes soupiraient, les hommes me regardaient d'un air pervers et mes parents … Ah mes parents, eux, ils étaient heureux que leur unique fils soit une telle réussite. Un homme attira mon attention, il était blond, les cheveux presque blancs, habillé de vêtements de haute couture, il inspirait la richesse et l'arrogance, mais quand il me vit son regard changea, il n'était pas pervers, ni malheureux et encore moins heureux : il était émerveillé. A ses yeux, je devenais le plus beau trésor, la plus belle pierre précieuse, la sensualité à l'état pur.

Ma mère s'approcha. Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna vers un des trônes qui se trouvaient au centre de la salle, rompant ainsi le contact visuel avec l'homme blond. Je la suivis, puis rapidement la réalité s'imposa à moi quand un grand brun s'agenouilla à ma hauteur. Il avait les yeux grenats, si profonds et une peau blanche, aussi laiteuse que la mienne. Ses mèches ébènes ordonnées parfaitement me donnaient envie de les décoiffer, d'y plonger mes mains et ses lèvres pâles de les embrasser comme un dépravé. Cet homme était le roi Tom Jedusor, seigneur d'Hules. Il me leva, s'assit à ma place avant de m'accompagner de la main quand je m'agenouillais à mon tour. J'étais le soumis, il était mon fiancé, je me devais de me tenir près de lui, ainsi à ses côtés, sa main dans mes cheveux, ma tête contre sa cuisse, je me sentais bien.

Jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard gris de l'homme blond. Il semblait furieux, jaloux et terriblement sexy. La réception se passa ainsi, la haute société venait nous féliciter, mon futur époux me couvait du regard mais ne me décrochait pas un mot. Quand vint la fin du bal, je me fis emmener dans les appartements de Tom. On m'emmena dans une salle de bain, me déshabillant avant de me plonger dans l'eau chaude de la grande baignoire. On me frotta correctement malgré le fait que j'étais parfaitement propre, puis quand je sortis, on m'essuya avant de me laisser nu. Une femme s'approcha, elle m'enjoignit de la suivre dans la chambre. En arrivant je remarquais mon fiancé, sous les draps, ceux-ci remontés jusqu'à la taille. Je me glissais à ses côtés et les domestiques disparurent. Il s'approcha de moi, félin, le drap glissant irrémédiablement, révélant son entière nudité. Il m'embrassa doucement avant de s'enhardir, goûtant ma bouche comme la plus délicieuse des gourmandises.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

-Merci...

-Je ne te ferais rien ce soir, nous devons attendre le mariage, mais il n'empêche que je te veux dans mes bras pour la nuit.

-Il sera fait selon votre désir.

-Tu es parfait, répondit-il simplement, les yeux brillants.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, avant d'éteindre la lumière. Je pensais que la vie ne serait peut-être pas si mal.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans un lit vide. Je me levais et une des femmes vint m'habiller. Quand je sortis de la chambre, je me rendis dans la salle à manger, dans le but de voir mes parents mais des bruits de pas rapides m'arrêtèrent.

-'Ry !

-Kat-rose ?

-'Ry ? Maman, elle dit que nous devons aller voir Annah !

-Et pourquoi ?

-R'garde !

Elle tournoya sur elle-même, me montrant sa nouvelle robe.

-C'est bien Kat, mais qu'est ce qu'a dit maman d'autre ?

-Euhhhhh, rien.

-OK... soupirais-je

Je la pris dans mes bras, marchant jusqu'à la chambre de la femme, où j'espérais trouver mes réponses. Kat se blottit dans mon cou, sentant mon odeur. Nous traversâmes le château assez rapidement. Arrivés à l'aile des domestiques, je toquais chez Annah. Celle-ci m'ouvrit presque immédiatement, me tirant à l'intérieur avant de refermer violemment la porte.

-Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas touché !

-Il ne s'est rien passé, Annah, il m'a juste embrassé, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-'Ry ? C'est quoi embrasser ?, me demanda innocemment ma sœur.

-C'est quand les grands se font des bisous sur la bouche.

-Aaah ! Comme papa et maman ?

-Oui, comme papa et maman.

Puis je m'adressais à la domestique.

-Pourrais-tu me dire où il se trouve ?

-Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Harry, tu dois comprendre que …

Elle fut coupée par l'explosion de la porte, Tom se trouvait dans l'encadrement, les yeux rouges flamboyants.

-Où est-il ?!

-Tom ? Que faites-vous là ?, demandais-je anxieux.

-Je te cherchais !

-Mais, je suis là, je n'ai pas quitté le château... Expliquais-je.

-Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu au déjeuner ?, siffla-t-il.

-Kat-rose m'a appelé et m'a fait passer un message de maman.

-Et c'est pour cela que tu n'as même pas daigné te montrer à ton fiancé pour le déjeuner?, ricana-t-il.

-Cela avait l'air important..

-Je vois, alors cela ne te dérangeras pas si tu viens avec moi à présent.

-Mais je n'ai pas eu de rép..

-Tu viens avec moi.

J'avais les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Où était passé l'homme doux avec qui j'avais passé la nuit ? Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il reprit plus doucement.

-Je dois juste te parler, après tu pourras revenir si tu veux, mais je dois vraiment te parler en privé.

Je le suivis sans faire d'histoire. Il m'emmena dans un petit salon avant de m'embrasser doucement, puis il me parla longuement du fait que son peuple voulait voir le futur consort. J'étais assis sur ses genoux, pressé contre son torse fort, il me parlait calmement. Je ne me rappelais même plus que je devais retourner voir Annah, rien ne comptait à part l'homme qui était contre moi. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne le connaissais presque pas et je m'étais déjà irrémédiablement attaché à lui. Nous nous embrassâmes encore un moment avant que de petits coups à la porte nous fassent sortir de notre bulle. Kathleen-rose se tenait derrière la porte, rougissante. Elle balbutia des excuses à Tom, lui demandant si j'étais là. Je la pris rapidement dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi sous le regard attendrit de Tom. Je m'assis sur le canapé, Kat dans mes bras et Tom contre moi. La petite, remise de ses émotions alla même jusqu'à se blottir contre mon fiancé qui lui caressa doucement la joue. Il était beau, terriblement beau même, il inspirait la force, la virilité et cette aura de sensualité qui coulait autour de lui était juste des plus attrayantes.

Quand ma mère arriva elle aussi dans le salon, elle me trouva endormi, ma petite sœur également dans le monde des rêves, contre Tom qui nous couvait du regard. Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de maman puis elle vint prendre la petite dans ses bras, me réveillant par la même occasion.

-Le déjeuner est servi, mais si vous voulez manger seuls, je peux demander à Sophie de vous amener le déjeuner dans vos appartements.

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour nous de rester en tête-à-tête, nous devons apprendre à nous connaître, Madame, dit Tom.

-Bien.

Lily Potter se retira bien vite. Prenant le temps de me réveiller, nous ne sortîmes de la pièce qu'un quart d'heure plus tard.

* * *

Les journées passèrent bien vite. Entre les moments de tendresse, ceux où je m'occupais de Kat-Rose et ceux où je remplissais mon devoir de prince, je n'avais plus de temps pour moi. Le mariage était prévu pour la semaine suivante, nous voulions célébrer notre union au plus vite car nous devions nous rendre à Hules. Mais Tom, trop possessif, refusait de me présenter avant que je ne sois liée corps et âme à lui. Je me sentais de plus en plus fébrile, je dois dire que j'angoissais, j'avais peur à l'idée que quelque chose vienne perturber notre mariage. Je n'avais que 16 ans, je rêvais d'un mariage heureux, un mariage où mon mari m'aimerait tendrement. J'avais ces rêves que les contes de fées nous mettent en tête, ceux qui nous font penser que nous ne pleurerons jamais et que chaque matin, quand nous nous réveillerons, les oiseaux chanterons sous le ciel ensoleillé.

Le jour fatidique arriva, et avec lui, sa dose de stress. Annah me regardait tourner en rond, ne cessant de me répéter que je lui donnais le tournis. J'avais peur, j'étais pressé mais pourtant j'avais peur. Et si Tom ne voulait plus de moi ? Et s'il me trompait ? Toutes des questions sans réponses qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer ma peur. Enfin, on me fit enfiler un kimono crème, cintrée grâce à une superbe ceinture verte, de la couleur de mes yeux. On m'attacha les cheveux en catogan, ceux-ci poussant très rapidement m'arrivaient aux épaules alors que je les avais coupé aux oreilles deux mois auparavant. J'étais toujours pieds nus, je n'avais pas froid... Le château était en effervescence, chacun fêtait mon mariage. Je voyais des personnes du monde entier en avançant vers la salle où aurait lieu notre union. Puis, tout à coup, je les vis... Ces incroyables yeux orage, ils me regardaient fixement, avec tendresse mais aussi avec gourmandise. L'homme blond de mes fiançailles s'approcha.

-Félicitation, Prince Harry. Je suis le Prince Drago Malfoy, de la contrée d'Asphodèle.

-Je vous remercie, Prince Drago.

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, n'en doutez pas.

-Nous nous reverrons sûrement à la réception, à bientôt.

-Je l'espère de tout cœur.

Il me fit un baisemain avant que je ne continue ma route, sentant son regard dans ma nuque. Les gens venaient me féliciter, d'autres m'encourageaient à rendre le roi heureux, d'autres encore me faisaient des propositions, comme être mes amants et maîtresses. J'ignorais ces derniers.

Le silence se fit. Je venais de pénétrer dans l'église, la musique retentit et mon père me conduisit jusqu'à l'autel. Mon regard était fixé sur Tom, il était tellement beau dans son costume noir, ses yeux brillaient de fierté devant ma beauté. Chacun se retournait sur mon passage, me déshabillant du regard, mais je ne voyais que Tom. Je soufflais, riant légèrement lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration, j'étais heureux malgré la sensation de manque que j'avais … J'avançais lentement, le long de l'allée, au bras de mon père, droit vers mon avenir avec cet homme. Arrivé au bout, mon père passa le relais à mon futur mari qui me prit doucement la main. C'était si étonnant de voir qu'un homme aussi sombre et impressionnant que lui pouvait être si doux avec quelqu'un. Je regardais ses yeux. Ceux-ci me fascinaient. Ils étaient d'un rouge éclatant, avec une petit lumière, cette lumière, c'était le bonheur qui l'animait en cet instant.

La question fatidique fut posée, deux « oui » retentirent dans l'église et je sus à partir de ce moment que nous étions enfin unis pour l'éternité. Il me passa une magnifique bague en or blanc à l'annulaire gauche, prenant garde à ce que la bague soit bien enfoncée, comme si elle pouvait partir avec ses petites jambes … Je fis de même avec lui, caressant au passage sa grande main. Je redoutais autant que j'attendais le moment de notre nuit de miel, je rêvais de ce corps-à-corps sensuel mais je craignais de souffrir. Je voyais dans son regard tout le désir qu'il contenait en lui et cette découverte me fit chaud. Un feu ardent s'engagea dans mes reins, ne demandant que les caresses apaisantes de mon mari, lui seul pourrant calmer ce besoin irrationnel d'être possédé.

Je tournais la tête et tombait face à deux orbes grises. Je m'approchais de moi-même du prince Drago qui me sourit doucement puis nous commençâmes à parler. Je lui réservais même une valse. Pendant la danse, mon corps collé au siens aurait pu paraître inconvenant mais cela ne me perturbait pas le moins du monde, c'est ainsi naturellement que nous nous appelâmes par nos prénoms et nous tutoyâmes. Je ne voyais pas mon mari, aussi je pensais qu'il était sorti prendre l'air. Je pris donc congé de mon nouvel ami pour rejoindre mon mari sur la terrasse. Le vent fourrageait ses mèches ébènes. Le regard tendu vers la lune, il semblait dans un autre monde. Je m'approchais de lui, me blottissant contre son bras, cherchant sa chaleur, il me l'offrit immédiatement, prenant soin de m'entourer totalement de ses bras. Je respirais à fond son odeur, j'aimais cette senteur, il sentais si bon... Il se pencha en avant, effleurant mes lèvres des siennes, il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose sans aller au bout... Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassant par moi-même, chose que je ne faisais que rarement.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse-t-il ? demandais-je.

-Oui et … Non... Et puis tu devrais me tutoyer, après tout je le fais bien avec toi et nous sommes mariés.

-Oui, vous... Tu as raison. Quelle est donc cette chose qui t'incommode ?

-Je suis juste trop possessif. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que tu danses avec le Prince d'Asphodèle mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, il est ton ami.

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup de points communs avec Drago.

-Ah. Les prénoms... Je vois que vous êtes vraiment proches, aussi je tiens à te dire que je ne partage pas.

-Je suis tout à toi.

-Je l'espère.

Il m'embrassa avec force, faisant trembler mes jambes sous le coup de la passion. Je m'accrochais plus fermement à lui, tentant de garder mon équilibre. Ce fut peine perdu lorsque la langue de mon époux commença à jouer avec la mienne. Tous mes sens en alerte, je gémissais de bonheur sous la caresse. Ses dents me mordillèrent la lèvre, m'arrachant un autre petit cri de plaisir.

Puis, il délaissa ma bouche, se plaçant derrière moi, il me tint contre son torse, les yeux rivés vers la lune. Je pensais à ma nouvelle vie qui ne faisait que commencer.

À suivre ...

* * *

**Voilà mes lecteurs chéris, c'est fini mais je reviens bientôt ! Bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews. **

**Aange-noir**


	2. Chapter 2

L'enfer du paradis

**Hey ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que le début vous a plu. Le lemon arrive, je tiens donc à rappeler que ceci est un slash donc, ceux que cela repousse peuvent appuyer sur la petite croix en haut à droite. Enfin, voici la suite et pensez à mes reviews ;)**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J-K Rowling, mis-à-part les personnages que j'ai créé moi et l'intrigue de l'histoire qui sort tout droit de mon imagination. **

**Couple(s) : HP/LVouTJ HP/DM et …. HP/DM/TJouLV si il y a des amateurs, vous allez êtes servis !**

**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune prince de 16 ans se doit de se marier avec le roi d'un royaume voisin, si il rencontrait un autre prince, un ami ? Si la paix et la vie ne dépendait que de lui et de ses choix ? Venez lire si vous voulez connaître la suite.**

**Warning : Slash/Yaoi → relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Sexe explicite, treesome, UA (Univers Alternatif) Un peu de magie. OOC !**

**Chapitres : je pense en faire 5 peut-être plus, peut-être moins.**

**Publication : Bah … Comme d'habitude, quand ça vient mais je pense au minimum un chapitre par semaines.**

Chapitre 2 : Union

Il était plus de 22 heures. Mon mari et moi-même étions retournés à la réception, mais à présent, Tom se faisait impatient.

Nous nous éclipsâmes pour nous rendre dans notre chambre. Tout le long, mon futur amant me tint la main, caressant tendrement le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce, tentant peut-être de me rassurer.

Mon cœur battait trop vite, je tremblais et j'avais chaud, terriblement chaud...

Quand enfin nous passâmes la porte de la chambre, il la claqua rapidement, me prenant dans ses bras et me plaquant contre son corps. Sa bouche embrassait la mienne avec volupté, me faisant perdre la tête. Ses mains passaient et repassaient sur mes flancs, m'arrachant de délicieux frissons, tandis que je m'accrochais à son cou. Les lumières de la pièce étaient tamisées, l'atmosphère était parfaite pour cette occasion. Ma peur envolée grâce à l'excitation, je laissais mes mains voyager sur le corps du roi, le faisant gronder doucement.

Il me poussa jusqu'au lit où il me fit tomber avant de s'allonger sur moi. Sentir son poids sur moi me rassurait dans un sens. J'essayais d'enlever sa chemise pour avoir accès à son torse pâle tandis qu'il remontait mon kimono sur mes cuisses, les caressant au passage. Ses yeux brillaient, il me regardait avec fascination tandis que j'étais allongé, le kimono relevé, les lèvres rougies et les jambes écartées pour qu'il puisse se placer contre moi. J'avais fini par arracher sa chemise, m'attaquant au pantalon. Nous étions finalement tous les deux en boxer, nos bassins se frottant dans le besoin de sensations. Mes cheveux avaient été détachés par les bons soins de mon époux et reposaient sur les oreillers. Il passait ses mains dedans avec douceur tout en torturant ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

Enfin, nous retirâmes les dernières barrières. Je sentais sa peau entièrement nue contre la mienne, la sensation grisante de nos deux sexes en contact. Je voulais tellement plus que ça. Je fis quelques baisers légers à Tom dans le cou quand celui-ci m'attacha les poignets au lit. J'étais surpris mais j'oubliais vite quand il commença à lécher et sucer mon torse avec délice, me faisant quelques suçons sur les pectoraux, mordillant mes tétons et laissant courir sa langue jusqu'à mon bas-ventre. Quand enfin il arriva au niveau de ma virilité, je retins mon souffle. Il venait de donner un petit coup de langue sur mon gland suintant. Je ravalais un hoquet quand il me prit soudainement en bouche, englobant mon phallus sans se poser de questions, faisant quelques vas et viens lents avant de lâcher mon sexe et de relever mes jambes. Calmement, il commença à lécher mon antre avant d'y enfoncer sa langue, m'arrachant de petits cris de plaisir.

Je perdis le fil de mes pensées quand il me prépara avec ses doigts, me dilatant au maximum pour ne pas me blesser. Finalement, il détacha les liens qui retenaient mes poignets. Je croisais mes bras dans son cou avant de l'embrasser avec frénésie. Puis, sur les draps blancs de notre chambre, il me fit sien, pénétrant doucement la chaire douce de mon anus, centimètre par centimètre. Je le sentais avancer en moi. Quand je le vis se relever, détachant mes bras de lui pour observer son sexe qui me complétait, je le vis regarder avec fascination les quelques gouttes de sang qui glissaient sur les draps. Il poussa une sorte de grognement possessif, réalisant pleinement qu'il était le premier, puis il se rallongea contre moi. Ses vas et viens étaient lents, il passait ses mains sur moi sans cesser de m'embrasser et quand enfin il se redressa légèrement, il retira à l'aide de sa main droite les cheveux qui me retombaient sur le front, les plaquant en arrière avant de m'embrasser encore. Il accéléra, me faisant hurler de plaisir, le bruit entêtant de nos corps s'entrechoquant me faisant perdre l'esprit. Rapidement, j'accédais à la jouissance, entraînant celle de mon amant. Il s'affaissa sur moi, m'embrassant jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Son sexe toujours en moi, il me procura quelques caresses apaisantes pour calmer mon corps dont les sens s'étaient enflammés, m'embrassant tendrement. Il se retira avant de se coucher, m'entraînant avec lui et me plaçant sur son torse. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi, écoutant simplement la respiration de l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par une douce caresse le long de mon dos. La grande main de mon époux se plaça sur une de mes fesses et l'autre dans ma nuque, relevant mon visage pour qu'il puisse accéder à mes lèvres. Ce réveil fut merveilleux. Ensuite, il insista pour prendre un bain avec moi, prétextant un besoin de vérifier qu'il ne m'avait pas blessé mais quand je me levai et que je pris conscience de la présence du sang sur les draps, je compris enfin l'ampleur de mon acte. Je m'étais offert à cet homme et la façon dont il regardait cette tache avec fierté me fit me sentir important car il était fier d'être le premier, fier de moi ! Nous finîmes par aller à la douche, nous devions ensuite nous rendre à la cérémonie de Venus. Quand nous eûmes fini de nous laver, je revêtis des vêtements de noblesse : un pantalon noir fin, une tunique de la même couleur, brodée de fils émeraude, accompagné de bottes en peau de dragon et d'un ruban dans mes cheveux. Je vis que la tenue de Tom ressemblait à la mienne, la seule différence résidait en la couleur, les fils de sa tunique étaient grenats. Il me prit doucement la main avant de me conduire, le drap sous le bras, à la grande salle. A notre entrée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Tom lâcha donc ma main avant de dérouler le drap sous leurs yeux émerveillés : la pureté du prince. Je sentis un regard brûlant sur moi tandis que je fixais le sol en rougissant. Quand je rencontrais enfin les yeux du propriétaire, je me rendis compte avec effarement qu'il s'agissait de Drago. A la fin de la cérémonie, chacun vint nous féliciter, nous souhaitant tout le bonheur possible mais quand vint le tour de Drago, il fusilla Tom du regard avant de m'attirer plus loin.

-Alors comme ça, il t'a prit ta virginité, dit-il amer.

-Oui, c'est normal, il est mon époux. Qu'as-tu ? Tu sembles mal, demandais-je timidement.

-Ce que j'ai ? J'ai que je connais cet homme, il te fait croire tant de chose, te prend ton innocence pour ensuite te briser ! Je fais ça pour toi, je veux te protéger, tu ne mérite pas de souffrir.

-Comment sais-tu tout cela ?, commençais-je à m'énerver.

-Avant qu'il n'apprenne que vous étiez fiancés, je fus moi-même fiancé à Tom mais nous ne nous sommes jamais mariés...

-QUOI !

-Harry, écoute, je hais cet homme, je ne ressens absolument rien pour lui à présent, je te dis tout cela car je suis ton ami. N'en doute jamais.

-Tu veux que je prenne ça comment Drago ? Tu m'apprends que mon mari est un homme visiblement sans cœur et tu dis faire cela pour mon bien... Tu aurais été quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais chassé, banni pour de tels propos, mais nous avons énormément de choses en commun, je ne me suis que trop attaché à toi... Je te crois, mais j'ose espérer pouvoir le changer.

-Merci Harry.

Je le serrais dans mes bras. J'étais troublé, énervé par ses paroles... Mais un regard vers ses yeux me montra bien sa sincérité. Nous restâmes longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis, nous nous promîmes de nous envoyer des lettres lorsque je serais en Hules. Quand je revins dans la salle, je vis que tout le monde était parti, même Tom. Je partis donc à sa recherche, commençant par les salons privés, passant ensuite à la bibliothèque avant de retourner dans la chambre où je le vis. Il était assis sur le lit, pensif, de profil. Il ne sembla pas remarquer mon arrivée alors je me glissais dans son dos avant de me plaquer contre lui et de lui embrasser la nuque.

-Tom, je t'ai cherché partout !

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de te soucier de moi lorsque tu es parti avec ton « ami », lâcha-t-il brusquement.

-Arrête d'être jaloux comme ça, j'étais avec Drago, ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

-Oui, comme tu dis, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui me dit qu'il n'essayait pas de te charmer ? De plus, certains servants dont je passerais le nom sous silence m'ont rapporté vous avoir vu enlacés !

Il se leva subitement, me faisant retomber en arrière sur le lit pas la même occasion, puis il se mit à tourner en rond dans la chambre comme un lion en cage tout en continuant.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne partage pas et aux dernières nouvelles tu es MON époux, je ne veux pas d'une catin comme compagnon.

A ces mots, je reçus comme un violent coup dans le ventre, ma respiration se coupa, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et s'emplirent de larmes. Tom qui me regardait vit ma réaction. Il tendit la main comme pour me consoler mais je frappais cette dernière avant de m'enfuir par la porte de notre chambre. Je courus à travers le palais. Passant par les cuisines, je parvins à sortir et je me retrouvais dans la cour extérieure. Je rejoignis les jardins, m'enfonçant dans la mini forêt que nous possédions. J'avais besoin d'être seul et cet endroit me paraissait parfait, je n'avais pas pleuré mais j'avais mal au cœur... J'étais à peine lié à cet homme qu'il me blessait...

Dans le calme de cet environnement, je remarquais les animaux. A mes côtés, un écureuil fixait son gland avec attention avant de me regarder. Il s'approcha lentement de moi avant de me grimper dessus et de se blottir dans ma tunique. Je vis bien qu'il était petit, et qu'il semblait seul, aussi je décidais de le garder mais pour cela il fallait lui trouver un nom. Après mûre réflexion, je choisi « Cléo » car c'était une femelle.

Quand la nuit tomba, je fus surpris car jouant avec le petit mammifère, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je me levais donc pour regagner le palais, pestant toujours intérieurement contre Tom mais je devais prendre sur moi. Avec Cléo sur mon épaule, je rentrais par la porte principale. A mon arrivée, je remarquais tout de suite que tout le monde semblait en effervescence, les servants courraient partout, mes parents me sautèrent presque dessus, tenant des propos sans queue ni tête avant de me dire que Tom me cherchait et qu'il allait tuer Drago, l'accusant de savoir où je me trouvais. Je me mis donc à courir pour arriver plus vite dans nos appartements et je vis mon ami allongé au sol, inconscient aux pieds d'un roi rouge de colère. Ma première réaction fut de me rendre au chevet de mon ami, vérifiant qu'il allait bien. Il semblait s'être juste évanoui. Une main m'attrapa brusquement et m'appuya contre un torse dur avant que ma bouche ne soit assaillie.

Il m'embrassa longuement, explorant chaque recoin de ma bouche, faisant passer dans ce baiser toute sa fureur et son inquiétude. Quand ce fut fini, il planta ses yeux dans les miens avant de prononcer des mots que je ne pensais pas qu'il prononcerait un jour.

-Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emporté par la jalousie, je t'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais pas dû... Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît.

-Je ne t'excuse pas pour le moment, je ne suis pas un pantin que tu peux manipuler à ta guise mais sache que je ne suis en aucun cas une catin.

-J'en suis conscient.

C'est ce moment que choisit Cléo pour sortir de ma tunique. Elle me monta sur la tête avant de grimper sur un Tom surpris. Je lui présentais donc la petite bête. Il la caressa un moment avant de la laisser se balader dans la chambre. Il revint vers moi, appelant un médecin pour le blond toujours inconscient. Je lui demandais ce qu'il avait fait et il me répondit qu'il l'avait frappé jusqu'à l'évanouissement. J'étais quand même fâché contre lui mais à force d'étreintes, de baisers et de douces caresses, ma colère s'évanouit presque. Il nous allongea sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre, nous parlâmes de notre futur voyage à Hules, Tom voulant me mettre en garde contre la mentalité de ses sujets. Nous nous rendormîmes avant le repas. Dans ses bras, je me sentais à ma place.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous **


	3. Chapter 3

L'enfer du paradis

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 3, je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard car je n'arrivais pas à poster... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous remercie pour vous reviews et également pour me lire. Bonne lecture**

******Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J-K Rowling, mis-à-part les personnages que j'ai créé moi et l'intrigue de l'histoire qui sort tout droit de mon imagination.**

******Couple(s) :******** HP/LVouTJ HP/DM et …. HP/DM/TJouLV si il y a des amateurs, vous allez êtes servis !**

******Résumé :******** Harry Potter, jeune prince de 16 ans se doit de se marier avec le roi d'un royaume voisin, si il rencontrait un autre prince, un ami ? Si la paix et la vie ne dépendait que de lui et de ses choix ? Venez lire si vous voulez connaître la suite. Yaoi, Treesome, OCC, UA**

******Warning :******** Slash/Yaoi → relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Sexe explicite, treesome, UA (Univers Alternatif) Un peu de magie. OOC !**

******Chapitres :******** je pense en faire 5 peut-être plus, peut-être moins.**

******Publication :******** Bah … Comme d'habitude, quand ça vient mais je pense au minimum un chapitre par semaines.**

Chapitre 3 : Voyage en Hules

Quand je me réveillais, il faisait nuit et l'horloge indiquait 3heures du matin. Personne n'était venu nous réveiller pour le dîner et Tom, toujours habillé, me tenait entre ses bras puissants. Je ne me réveillais jamais pendant la nuit, je pris donc soin de l'observer au naturel, toutes barrières tombées. Il était beau, les lèvres charnues et roses, le visage pâle calme et les cheveux ébouriffés : la sensualité à l'état pur. Presque timidement, j'avançais ma main pour caresser sa joue, il avait la peau si douce... Il semblait profondément endormi alors, j'essayais de le déshabiller pour le mettre à l'aise. Je fus heureux quand dans son sommeil, il se tourna sur le dos. Je pus ainsi lui retirer sa chemise plus facilement. J'y allais doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Quand ce fut le tour du pantalon, ce fut beaucoup plus dur car j'avais peur de faire un faux mouvement. Quand il fut enfin nu, je me déshabillais à mon tour puis je me blottis contre lui. Remontant les couvertures sur nous, je sentis qu'il passait machinalement son bras autour de mes hanches, me pressant contre lui dans cette étreinte possessive.

* * *

Je fus réveillé par un doux baiser dans la nuque. Je me retournais pour faire face à l'instigateur d'un si bon réveil et je tombais face à deux orbes rouges, terriblement séductrices.

-Bonjour, mon ange, me dit mon amant.

-'jour Tom.

-Mon corps te manquait tellement que tu n'as pu t'empêcher de le dénuder cette nuit ?, sourit-il.

-Je voulais que tu sois à l'aise, dis-je tandis que je m'empourprais.

-C'est gentil.

Il se redressa comme s'il voulait se lever mais suivant mon instinct, je lui attrapais le poignet, le recouchant auprès de moi. Il parut surpris avant de rire légèrement. Il me bascula sur son torse musclé avant de me caresser les cheveux. J'étais bien. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes doucement, il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure pour accéder pleinement à ma bouche. Le baiser était doux, sensuel, je ne m'en lassais pas. Ma langue chercha sa jumelle, alors elles se mirent à danser ensemble, me procurant des frissons dans tout le corps. Mes mains s'étaient perdues dans sa crinière noire tandis qu'il avait apposé l'une des siennes dans ma nuque.

Mais bien vite, le manque d'air nous força à briser cette tendre étreinte. Le nez plongé dans le cou de mon époux, j'y déposais une myriade de petits baisers mouillés, me délectant du goût de sa peau. Je le savais au fond de moi, je commençais à ressentir des sentiments des plus tendres à son égard et cela m'effrayait réellement.

Après une demi-heure de câlins, Tom me fit remarquer que nous devions faire nos valises pour partir en Hules, le voyage se faisant en diligence car il avait peur que je me fasse attaquer si je montais moi-même à cheval. Nos malles ouvertes au sol, Tom rangeait ses affaires, emportant une foule de dossiers. Il remplit une des malles rien qu'avec ses papiers. Je pliais calmement mes affaires, prenant mes plus belles tenues, mes kimonos pour les soirées avec Tom, mes affaires de toilette également. Lui, rassemblait tous ses costumes et je vis qu'il avait lui-même quelques kimonos, ce qui me surpris étant donné que cette tenue pour un dominant est réservée aux soirées en tête à tête avec son soumis. Elle étaient très appréciées chez ceux-ci et je sentis un feu nouveau naître au creux de mes reins. Je m'obligeais à détourner la tête des vêtements, pour ne pas montrer à Tom combien la vue de ses tenues m'avait émoustillé. Je fis des piles de vêtements, n'oubliant pas de prendre certains livres qui m'étaient chers. Je pris également mon porte plume, l'encre et du papier à lettres pour pouvoir parler à Drago. Je pensais également aller le voir avant de partir, pour constater plus précisément les dégâts causés par Tom.

Quand j'eus bouclé mes valises, je les traînais dans un coin de la chambre. Tom rendant visite à mes parents, je me rendis rapidement dans les appartements du prince d'Asphodèle. Celui-ci fut surpris, il se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, le pantalon même pas boutonné, la chemise ouverte, il était magnifique. Je vis alors les bleus qui criblaient son torse et la marque présente sur sa joue. Je m'approchais doucement, les yeux plantés dans les siens avant de me serrer brusquement contre lui. Il referma ses bras sur moi, me rendant volontiers mon étreinte. J'étais si heureux de voir qu'il allait bien que sa tenue ne me choquait même pas. Je me détachais de lui, presque à regret. Il termina de s'habiller tandis que je riais de la rougeur étalée sur ses joues. Je lui promis à nouveau que nous nous écririons et il m'annonça que mes parents l'avaient invité à rester au château, pour prendre du repos. Cela me fit plaisir de savoir qu'il serait là quand je rentrerais.

Je lui dis au revoir avant de me rendre dans ma chambre. Tom discutait avec un serviteur à propos de nos bagages. Quand celui-ci fut partit, il me prit dans ses bras avant de lâcher d'un coup :

-Tu sens son odeur !

-Euh.. Sûrement, je suis allé lui dire au revoir, avouais-je.

-Cela n'explique pas comment son odeur est arrivée sur toi, dit-il suspicieux.

-Je l'ai étreint, il est mon ami, j'en ai le droit. Et puis arrête d'être jaloux s'il te plais, c'est toi mon époux, pas lui, répondis-je, agacé.

-Bien.

Il me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, et acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce. Cela m'attrista un peu qu'il ne m'attende pas et comme s'il l'eut compris, Tom revint sur ses pas. Me prenant la main, il m'entraîna à sa suite dire au revoir à ma famille avant de me faire monter dans la diligence.

Durant les deux jours de voyage, Tom se tint au plus près de moi, repoussant les quelques téméraires qui tentaient de m'approcher. Quand nous arrivâmes au palais, j'eus une vision magnifique. La bâtisse était grande, d'un gris pâle. Elle était en haut d'une colline, bordée par la forêt. Les portes étaient richement décorées, et le jardin que j'entraperçus semblait m'appeler. Nous descendîmes et presque immédiatement une femme se jeta sur Tom.

-Maître ! Vous êtes enfin de retour, ce sale môme ne vous a pas plu ?, dit-elle de sa voix horripilante.

-Bellatrix, je te prierais de ne pas t'accrocher à moi de la sorte et de ne pas insulter mon époux.

-Mais Maître..

-Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de m'adresser la parole. Je ferais une annonce ce soir, en attendant, préviens les serviteurs que ce soir, il y aura une réception en l'honneur de mon mariage, cracha-t-il.

Quand la femme fut partie, je sortis de derrière Tom. Il me regarda et à la vue de mes sourcils froncés, comprit ce qui me tracassait.

-Bellatrix est une comtesse, elle a toujours cru que je l'épouserais, ce qui n'arrivera jamais.

Soudain, un flash dans mon esprit me rappela ma conversation avec Drago, celle où il m'annonçait qu'il avait été fiancé à Tom... Un éclat de douleur prit place dans mes yeux verts. Cela inquiéta Tom qui voulut comprendre mais je sus le rassurer : j'aurais le fin mot de cette histoire, je le trouverais de moi-même. Il me conduisit à travers sa demeure, me montrant nos appartements. Il y avait un petit salon très simple avec une cheminée et des fauteuils, puis la salle de bain dans les tons beiges et crème. Je la trouvais sublime avec sa baignoire géante et sa douche à jets. Les deux vasques creusées dans le marbre d'un très beau meuble montraient toute la finesse de la pièce. Il m'emmena à la chambre. Le lit à baldaquin semblait pouvoir contenir quatre personnes, les dizaines de coussins posés dessus m'apprirent que j'adorerais cette pièce pour lire. Enfin il me montra sa pièce de travail, composé de deux grands bureaux l'un en face de l'autre.

-J'ai fais ajouter un bureau pour toi, si tu veux être avec moi ou si tu as des affaires à régler, m'expliqua Tom.

Je trouvais cela très mignon mais je me gardais de le lui dire. Nous sortîmes de la pièce et nous partîmes pour nous préparer chacun de notre côté. Après une bonne douche, j'enfilais un de mes plus beaux costumes sur mesure. Le pantalon noir épousait parfaitement mes formes et la chemise de la même couleur mettait en valeur mon torse légèrement musclé. Je coiffais un peu mes cheveux mais ils restèrent ébouriffés. Enfilant une veste et des chaussures de cuir, je rejoignisTom.

Il était magnifique dans son costume. La chemise blanche qu'il portait était un peu transparente et laissait apercevoir deux boutons de chair tendus. Quand il me vit arriver, il s'approcha de moi, me plaquant contre ce corps tant désiré. Il me ravit doucement les lèvres tandis que je passais mes mains sur sa chemise, agaçant les deux boutons roses. Il sourit doucement contre mes lèvres, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. A la fin du baiser, front contre front, nous avions l'air de deux jeunes amoureux. Et si c'était réellement le cas pour moi, je me demandais si cela l'était aussi pour mon amant. Une main dans mon dos, il m'amena jusqu'à la salle de réception.

A notre arrivée, chacun se tut, les hommes me dévorant des yeux, les femmes me fusillant du regard pour avoir pris le plus beau parti. Si elle avait eu un revolver à la place des yeux, Bellatrix m'aurait criblé de balles. Tom s'assit sur son trône et quand je voulus m'agenouiller près de lui, il me prit sur ses genoux. Gêné, je me mis à rougir furieusement tandis qu'il portait sur moi un regard doux.

La fête se passa bien puis Tom voulut faire une annonce. Il me leva et quand je voulus rester debout il me poussa à m'asseoir sur son trône. Des centaines de hoquets outrés retentirent dans la salle dès que je fus installé : quelqu'un osait prendre place sur le siège du roi !

-Mes chers sujets, je vous présente ce soir mon époux, mon égal : Harry James Potter-Jedusor. Je vous prierais de le respecter comme s'il s'agissait de moi-même, j'ai bien vu vos réactions quant au fait qu'il avait prit place sur le trône mais sachez que c'est provisoire car je compte bien lui en faire faire un. Je vous interdis formellement de l'attaquer, injurier ou autre car je vous assure que la mort vous paraîtra une solution bien douce face à ce que je compte vous faire. A présent agenouillez vous face à l'homme que j'aime, agenouillez-vous face à votre prince !

Comme un seul homme, tout le monde se mit à genoux mais je fus presque trop choqué pour m'en rendre compte. Tom avait dit qu'il m'aimait et cela me semblait être le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait fait. Il s'approcha de moi. Prenant mon visage en coupe il me donna un long baiser auquel je répondis avec entrain. Après, nous nous retirâmes dans nos appartements, je surpris Tom en me jetant sur lui et en le poussant dans la chambre. J'avais besoin de son corps contre le mien, de le sentir en moi, de lui montrer tout mon amour.

A suivre …..

* * *

**Voilà, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis. **

**A bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

L'enfer du paradis

**Coucou, voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant, je pensais faire 5 chapitre mais c'est impossible, il me reste encore trop de trucs à raconter, donc je pense à 7 chapitres maintenant et ça ne fait qu'augmenter à chaque instant. Je rappelle qu'un petit mot d'encouragement ne fait de mal à personne et surtout pas à moi ! J'adore toujours autant écrire cette fic, au départ les chapitre 2,3 et 4 ne devaient être qu'un seul et même chapitre mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Ce chapitre s'appelle correspondance, vous allez comprendre pourquoi, je rappel que même si c'est un UA, il y a certains éléments magiques comme les hiboux pour le courrier, l'existence des licornes etc..^^ Voilà, bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J-K Rowling, mis-à-part les personnages que j'ai créé moi et l'intrigue de l'histoire qui sort tout droit de mon imagination. **

**Couple(s) : HP/LVouTJ HP/DM et …. HP/DM/TJouLV si il y a des amateurs, vous allez êtes servis !**

**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune prince de 16 ans se doit de se marier avec le roi d'un royaume voisin, si il rencontrait un autre prince, un ami ? Si la paix et la vie ne dépendait que de lui et de ses choix ? Venez lire si vous voulez connaître la suite. UA**

**Warning : Slash/Yaoi → relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Sexe explicite, treesome, UA (Univers Alternatif) Un peu de magie. OOC !**

**Chapitres : je pense en faire 7 peut-être plus, peut-être moins.**

**Publication : Bah … Comme d'habitude, quand ça vient mais je pense au minimum un chapitre par semaines.**

Chapitre 4 : Correspondance

* * *

Tom m'avait fait l'amour toute la nuit avec passion, je lui criais mon amour tandis qu'il me murmurait le sien. Nous venions de terminer nos ébats, j'étais pressé tendrement contre son corps tandis qu'il me serrait entre ses bras puissants. La sueur couvrant nos corps enlacés ne nous dérangeait pas le moins du monde et nous ne voulions pas briser cette instant. C'est ainsi que nous endormîmes.

* * *

Je me réveillais dans un lit vide. Fronçant les sourcils, je réalisais soudain qu'il devait être entrain de travailler. Il avait négligé sa fonction depuis nos fiançailles. Je me levais donc pour prendre ma douche. Les jets me massaient le dos, décrispant chacun de mes muscles. Je me lavais longuement, appréciant juste le moment de calme qui s'offrait à moi. Je revêtis de riches vêtements. Prenant mon matériel je me rendis dans le bureau. Tom était derrière le siens. Il semblait soucieux, aussi il ne remarqua pas mon entrée. Je m'installais sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le déranger et commençais à rédiger des lettres, celles pour mes parents, pour mes amis et enfin, une pour Drago :

_**Mon ami,**_

_**Je tenais à te donner de mes nouvelles. Le voyage s'est bien passé malgré quelques hommes téméraires qui me faisaient des propositions audacieuses. Le château est magnifique, surtout nos appartements ! Le peuple me semble étrange, il y a une femme qui a presque sauté sur Tom à son arrivée, une certaine Bellatrix, la connais-tu ? Mon époux m'a fait installer un bureau en face du sien pour que je puisse être près de lui même pendant ses heures de travail. Je pense que te parler de cela doit te faire du mal, j'en suis désolé mais en même temps tu es le seul à qui je peux faire part de ma joie. Hier, il y a eu une réception en mon honneur. J'ai la légère impression que les sujets de Tom ont quelque peu de mal à m'accepter en tant que Prince... Je ne leur veux aucun mal, je n'ai jamais blessé quelqu'un. J'aimerais que tu sois là pour que nous puissions réellement parler. Ce n'est pas pareil par lettre mais je me contenterais de ça pour l'instant. Je me demande combien de temps nous allons rester ici avec Tom... **_

_**J'espère bientôt te revoir.**_

_**Harry**_

Quand j'eus fini ma lettre, je la cachetais avec soin avant de la donner à un serviteur qui l'attacha à la patte d'un hibou royal. Tom me vit enfin quand le serviteur reparti, il s'avança pour me donner un long baiser, pour se faire pardonner de ne pas m'avoir remarqué.

-Bonjour, mon amour, chuchota-t-il.

-Bonjour.

-As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

-Oui, mais le réveil laissait un peu à désirer, dis-je simplement en hochant les épaules.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il osé déranger ton sommeil ?

-Non, pas vraiment mais me réveiller dans un lit vide lorsque j'ai l'habitude de t'avoir près de moi m'a quelque peu surpris.

-Désolé.

Il m'embrassa encore, laissant sa langue explorer ma bouche, caressant mes lèvres avec douceur.

Il repartit à son travail. Un peu plus tard, le serviteur vint m'apporter la réponse de Drago.

_**Harry,**_

_**Je suis heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Les hommes sont ainsi et je dois dire que quand j'avais ton âge et même maintenant, cela m'arrive. Et oui, même à 19 ans, on pense m'avoir en claquant des doigts. Je connais Bellatrix, méfies-toi d'elle, elle est mauvaise comme la peste et cherchera par tous les moyens de t'évincer pour essayer de conquérir Jedusor, mais ce que n'a pas compris cette folle c'est qu'à 43 ans elle n'a aucune chance de le séduire. Parler de Tom ne me dérange pas, je te l'ai dit, je ne ressens plus rien à son égard, la place qui lui était réservée dans mon cœur a été conquit par une autre personne. Je te parlerais de cela un autre jour. Le fait qu'il ait organisé une réception ne m'étonne guère, il a toujours voulu faire reconnaître à son peuple ce qui lui appartenait et en tant qu'époux, tu lui appartiens. Ils auront toujours un peu de mal à t'accepter car ils pensent tous que les femmes sont soumises, mis-à-part les grandes duchesses, elles doivent suivre leur mari et le fait que Tom ne te fasse pas baisser la tête et le suivre leur fait penser que tu es rebelle et ils n'aiment pas vraiment ça... Bienvenu au pays des machos Harry ! Tu me manques quelque peu je dois dire car je suis assez seul malgré les fréquentes visites de Kathleen-rose. Ta petite sœur semble réellement m'apprécier, elle passe des heures avec moi et je dois dire qu'elle me fait penser à toi... Vous vous ressemblez. **_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Drago**_

La lettre de Drago me fit chaud au cœur, de voir que je manquais à mon ami me réconforta. Je pliais soigneusement la lettre avant de la ranger dans mon petit coffret. Tom m'annonça qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Il partit devant moi, sans m'attendre. Je le suivis, pensant qu'il devait être préoccupé par ses affaires. Arrivés devant la salle, il entra, je le suivais toujours. Je m'assis à sa droite, je voulais être près de lui. Cependant, je vis qu'il ne me regardait pas, il ne levait pas les yeux de son assiette.

-Tom ?

-...

-Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?

Il sembla se réveiller car il me regarda avant de lancer un regard aux alentours, comme s'il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là.

-Tu m'as parlé?, demanda-t-il simplement.

-Il semblerait que oui, dis-je, pincé.

Je baissais les yeux vers la nourriture dans mon assiette mais je n'avais plus vraiment faim, aussi je me levais sans un regard pour lui, ignorant cette pression sur ma nuque que je reconnaissais comme étant son regard et je partis vers le bureau.

_**Drago, **_

_**Je sais que c'est la deuxième lettre que je t'écris aujourd'hui mais il semblerait que j'ai besoin de te parler... Tom est bizarre, il est absent à certains moments ou il peut ne pas remarquer ma présence pendant un long moment. Se serait-il désintéressé de moi ? Je ne comprends plus rien... Je l'aime, il m'aime mais c'est différent. J'aimerais qu'il fasse attention à moi, je sais que j'en demande beaucoup car nous ne sommes mariés que depuis quelques jours mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'il me laisse, qu'il m'abandonne car je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans lui. Mais, parlons d'autre chose : qui est l'élu(e) de ton cœur ? Le ou la connais-je ? J'espère bien que tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions, en attendant je vais continuer mes petites activités qui, crois-moi, ne mènent à rien.**_

_**Harry**_

J'envoyais rapidement la lettre puis je me rendis dans la chambre pour lire un peu et essayer d'apaiser cette douleur qui me prenait au cœur. Mais dès que je m'allongeais, je m'endormis.

* * *

Un baiser léger sur la tempe me fit émerger. Je tombais face à Tom qui semblait quelque peu inquiet. Gardant un visage impassible, il m'annonça que le dîner était prêt et qu'il m'attendait.

-Je n'ai pas faim, merci, répondis-je d'un ton plat.

Je me tournais de l'autre côté, prenant soin de ne pas le regarder. Brusquement, je me retrouvais sur le dos, mon mari à califourchon sur moi, plaquant mes mains au dessus de ma tête et m'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. A la fin du baiser, j'étais désorienté, alors il parla :

-Pourquoi m'ignores-tu depuis ce midi ?, gronda-t-il.

-Peut-être parce que tu as fait la même chose, m'énervais-je.

-Moi, t'ignorer ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti en plein repas sans toucher à mon assiette.

-Quand nous sommes allés manger, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole, ni un regard, rien !

-J'étais préoccupé, à ce que je sache tu n'as pas un peuple à diriger.

-Tu crois que je me tournais les pouces en Iroisie !, criais-je littéralement, avant de continuer plus bas. J'étais toujours dehors, à visiter villages après villages pour voir si nos paysans allaient bien si les bourgeois ne s'accaparaient pas tout.

-Je n'aurais pas du dire ça...

-Effectivement, tu n'aurais pas du.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, je vis dans les siens qu'il regrettait sincèrement ses paroles. Pour l'apaiser, je l'embrassais doucement, faisant passer dans ce baiser toutes mes émotions. Quand nous ne pûmes plus respirer, il se recula un peu avant de venir murmurer tout contre mes lèvres :

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour, répondis-je.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler ainsi...

-Pourquoi m'as-tu ignoré ?

-Je ne t'ai pas ignoré, j'ai simplement l'habitude qu'on m'obéisse, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde te faire du mal.

-Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu sois là.

Tom me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassant encore et encore avant de demander à un serviteur de nous apporter le repas dans la chambre. Nous mangeâmes ensemble, passant un moment agréable avec l'autre.

-Je dois aller terminer un dossier, finit par lâcher Tom.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? Je veux voir si j'ai eu la réponse à ma lettre.

-Si cela te fais plaisir.

Il se leva. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'attende. Jje me levais doucement, ne remarquant pas qu'il était près de la porte. Il attrapa doucement ma main, me menant à sa suite dans la salle de travail. Après un léger baiser comme pour l'encourager, je vis une missive de Drago sur mon bureau.

_**Harry,**_

_**e t'inquiète pas, Tom ne se désintéresse pas de toi, il est simplement beaucoup occupé. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, tu le sais. Je dois dire que te voir tous les jours est devenu une habitude,aussi recevoir tes lettres est un peu comme t'avoir près de moi. En ce qui concerne l'élu de mon cœur, c'est un homme, il est homosexuelle comme moi mais il est déjà prit... Je ne veux pas lui dire pour ne pas le perturber. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je suis grand je peux me débrouiller seul. Je pense que nous ne nous parlerons à présent que demain.**_

_**Bonne nuit Harry.**_

_**Drago**_

Cela m'intriguait, il fallait que je trouve qui avait conquis le cœur de mon ami. Après avoir fini son dossier, Tom nous conduisit à la salle de bain, nous faisant couler un bain brûlant avant de se glisser dedans avec délice et de m'inviter à le rejoindre. J'aimais par dessus tout ces moments de tendresse.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre 4, je viens de terminer d'écrire il y aura 9 chapitres (Le 9e compte l'épilogue). J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine. Encore merci à Delphine de me corriger. N'oubliez pas mes reviews ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**L'enfer du paradis**

**Coucou cher lecteurs, désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un gros problème avec ma boite mail donc je n'arrivais pas à récupérer le chapitre corrigé chez la correctrice, bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J-K Rowling, mis-à-part les personnages que j'ai créé moi et l'intrigue de l'histoire qui sort tout droit de mon imagination.**

**Couple(s) : HP/LVouTJ HP/DM et …. HP/DM/TJouLV si il y a des amateurs, vous allez êtes servis !**

**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune prince de 16 ans se doit de se marier avec le roi d'un royaume voisin, si il rencontrait un autre prince, un ami ? Si la paix et la vie ne dépendait que de lui et de ses choix ? Venez lire si vous voulez connaître la suite. UA**

**Warning : Slash/Yaoi → relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Sexe explicite, treesome, UA (Univers Alternatif) Un peu de magie. OOC !**

**Chapitres : je pense en faire 9 peut-être plus, peut-être moins.**

**Publication : Bah … Comme d'habitude, quand ça vient mais je pense au minimum un chapitre par semaines.**

Chapitre 5 : Nariel

Après avoir pris notre bain, nous sommes partis nous coucher, moi contre son torse et son bras autour de ma taille.

* * *

Au matin, Tom m'offrit un merveilleux réveil. Je sentais la chaleur monter irrémédiablement en moi. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis une forme sous la couverture et ce que je vis me fit gémir encore plus. Tom se tenait entre mes jambes écartées, me procurant une merveilleuse fellation. Sa langue passait et repassait sur mon gland à présent violacé. Il me reprit violemment en bouche, me faisant me cambrer dangereusement , criant mon plaisir. Mes yeux revinrent vers mon époux et vers cette vision enchanteresse que j'avais sous les draps. Quand je jouis enfin, c'est en criant son nom. Il remonta vers moi, m'embrassant tendrement, me faisant goûter par la même occasion le fruit de mon plaisir. Les sens en folie, mon amant m'apaisa à l'aide de douces caresses.

- Bébé, aujourd'hui je veux te montrer quelque-chose, dit-il.

- Ah bon, et quelle est cette chose ?, souris-je.

- Cette chose, c'est Nariel, une petite ville qui m'est des plus fidèles et je veux que tu puisses rencontrer vraiment mon peuple.

- Oh vraiment !, m'écriais-je fou de joie.

- Oui vraiment.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, ne me lassant jamais de ses lèvres. Nous finîmes par nous lever, puis nous descendîmes prendre le petit déjeuner. Tout était très bon, Tom faisait attention à ce que je me nourrisse bien, redoutant un malaise à Nariel. Moi qui avais eu peur de cette nouvelle vie, je pensais que tout allait pour le mieux. Je me sentais terriblement amoureux de Tom, ma vie ne pouvait être plus parfaite.

* * *

A Nariel, la petite ville grouillait de monde. Il y avait des marchands, des bourgeois, des paysans etc.. Tom me fit visiter les plus beaux endroits comme l'église et d'autres petits monuments mais tout de même importants. Seulement quelques gardes nous accompagnaient. Je me sentais plus serein. Tout à coup, je reçus quelque chose entre les jambes. Baissant vivement le regard, je remarquais un petit garçon tout sale qui semblait avoir trébuché. Les gardes en alerte, je me baissais tout de même vers le petit qui était effrayé. Il était très mignon, il devait avoir dans les 7 ans, ses cheveux en bataille étaient bruns et ses yeux d'un bleu très pale. Je fus tout de suite attaché à ce petit bout :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?, demandais-je, doucement.

- L..Luka, mon prince, balbutia-t-il.

- Où sont tes parents Luka ?

- Je n'en ai pas, murmura-t-il.

- Mais où habites-tu ?

- J'habite chez...

- LUKA !

Un rugissement provint de la foule. Un homme bourru en sortit et fonça sur le petit ange accroché à moi. Il attrapa la main de l'enfant avant de s'adresser à moi :

- Pardonnez Altesses, à s't'âge là, les enfants ça connaît pas la politesse, j'suis l'oncle du morveux.

- Je vous prierais monsieur de serrer moins fort la main de Luka, il semble avoir mal, lui répondis-je simplement.

- J'en ai la garde, c'mon droit, si s'comporte mal de l'corriger, cracha-t-il presque.

- Ne parlez pas ainsi à mon époux, monsieur, intervint Tom.

- Raaa.

Il ragea, attrapa Luka et le souleva du sol, le balançant sur une de ses épaules, il partit à grands pas chez lui. J'étais bouleversé, Luka criait « Mon prince, mon prince, aidez-moi! ». Je fus prêt à m'élancer à leur poursuite quand Tom m'en empêcha. Il nous fit rentrer au château rapidement mais mes pensées étaient occupées par ce petit bout qui avait conquis mon cœur. Énervé, je me rendis au bureau pour écrire à Drago.

_**Cher Drago,**_

_**Je me dois de te raconter ma journée. Tom m'a fait une surprise, il m'a emmené à Nariel, une petite ville de son royaume. Là bas, un petit garçon a trébuché et s'est retrouvé contre moi, il s'appelle Luka. J'allais lui demander où il vivait quand son oncle est apparu de nul part et a attrapé le petit. J'ai bien vu que l'enfant avait peur et mal mais je n'ai rien put faire... Je me sens impuissant, que puis-je faire à présent, cet enfant m'obsède. Si tu l'avais vu ! Il est magnifique... Tu me manques mon ami, j'aimerais vraiment te rendre visite mais j'ai peur que Tom ne le prenne mal. Je peux peut-être lui dire que je vais chez mes parents ? Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire ! **_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Harry**_

Je pliais la missive et l'attachais à un hibou, Tom entra dans la pièce au moment même où le hibou s'envolait.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ?,e demanda-t-il.

- J'avais besoin d'être seul, soufflais-je.

- Tu pense encore à cet enfant ?

- Oui ! Tu aurais dû me laisser aller l'aider.

- Et tu en aurait fait quoi ?

Cette question me prit au dépourvu. Il y eut un blanc avant que je cri :

-Je l'aurais adopté !

-Nous ne pouvons nous permettre cela, tu le sais bien.

-Nous n'avons pas d'héritier, Tom, comprends moi, cet enfant, s'il apprenait les manières de la cour serait parfait, j'en suis certain.

-Harry, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi...

-Me refuserais-tu la joie d'avoir un enfant Tom. Laisserais-tu ce petit qui fait parti de ton peuple souffrir ?, grondais-je.

-Ce n'est pas ça, je ne veux simplement pas que ce soit sur un coup de tête ...

Je rugis un peu à cause de son manque de confiance et me rendis dans ma chambre. Peu de temps après, une lettre de Drago arriva :

_**Ry, **_

_**je dois dire que tu me prends au dépourvu avec cette question.. Tu sais, un enfant c'est une charge et puis même si tu veux faire bien et lui éviter la souffrance, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu ne regretteras pas ? Je ne dis pas cela pour te vexer, je veux simplement t'aider... Tu es mon meilleur ami et je dois dire que je suis honoré que tu ais pensé à moi pour cette décision. Le choix final te reviens. Il est vrai que je veux te revoir aussi je trouve ton idée géniale.**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Drago**_

Je voulus rédiger une réponse rapidement mais deux bras enserrèrent ma taille. Tom posa sa tête dans mon cou, respirant profondément mon odeur. Il me retourna pour m'embrasser. Je me laissais faire avec délice, appréciant sa langue contre la mienne.

- Harry, si tu veux cet enfant, que tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas bien chez lui, je te promets que dès demain nous irons le chercher...

- Merci !

Je l'embrassais encore plus, appuyant fermement mes lèvres contre les siennes

- Je t'aime, mon amour.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Tom.

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'entraînant vers le lit où je fus allongé prestement. Son corps recouvrit le mien rapidement, sa bouche reprenant la mienne sensuellement. Je sentais la chaleur et l'excitation monter en moi, le corps de mon amant se frottant au mien et son souffle sur ma peau m'envoyaient des frissons de délice. Il nous déshabilla rapidement avant de me faire l'amour passionnément.

* * *

Quand je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, Tom dormait contre moi, un de ses puissant bras entourant mes hanches. Tentant de ne pas le réveiller, je me levais pour rejoindre le bureau je n'avais pas répondu à Drago.

_**Dray,**_

_**Tom semble d'accord et nous irons chercher Luka dès demain. Je suis tellement heureux, si tu savais quel effet cela me fait... Je suis déjà fou de cet enfant, ce petit ange qui m'est littéralement tombé du ciel. Je pense venir te voir dans un mois, le temps que Luka s'adapte avant de l'emmener avec moi pour le « présenter » à mes parents. Comment va Kathleen-rose ? Je me fais du souci pour elle, j'ai peur que mon absence ne lui semble trop longue. Je suis pressé de te voir, tu sais... Je n'ai jamais réellement vécu d'amitié comme la nôtre et je dois dire que cela me plaît bien. Je dois me dépêcher d'écrire cette lettre, je viens de me lever et si Tom se réveille, il va me chercher. **_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Harry**_

J'envoyais la lettre puis je me rendis dans la chambre et eut une vision enchanteresse : Tom, allongé sur le ventre, le drap au bas du lit, le fessier exposé à mon regard gourmand et son visage totalement détendu. Je me mis contre lui, une de mes mains s'égarant sur ses fesses. Il se tourna brusquement sur le dos, me demandant d'une voix endormie où j'étais. Je lui répondis que j'avais quelque-chose d'important à faire car sinon il se serait énervé. Je remontais le drap et la couverture sur nous, me blottissant un peut plus sur le torse dur de mon époux, appréciant sa chaleur. Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis.

Mon amour me réveilla plus tard avec de doux baisers sur les lèvres, me tirant des limbes du sommeil. Aujourd'hui nous allions chercher Luka.

A suivre...

* * *

**Re, voici la fin du chapitre 5, j'ai fini d'écrire la fic, il y aura 9 chapitre (le 9 ème est un épilogue) j'espère que vous aimerez, n'oubliez pas mes reviews, bisous**


	6. Chapter 6

L'enfer du paradis

**Bonsoir cher lecteurs, je vous apporte la suite de ma fanfiction, le chapitre 6, il reste les chapitres 7,8 et 9 ( qui fait aussi office d'épilogue). Je les ai écrit mais je ne les posterais que chaque week end ou peut-être que je posterais le 7 demain ^^ J'espère que vous me laisserez plein de reviews parce que franchement, ça motive. Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bisous !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J-K Rowling, mis-à-part les personnages que j'ai créé moi et l'intrigue de l'histoire qui sort tout droit de mon imagination.**

**Couple(s) : HP/LVouTJ HP/DM et …. HP/DM/TJouLV si il y a des amateurs, vous allez êtes servis !**

**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune prince de 16 ans se doit de se marier avec le roi d'un royaume voisin, si il rencontrait un autre prince, un ami ? Si la paix et la vie ne dépendait que de lui et de ses choix ? Venez lire si vous voulez connaître la suite. UA**

**Warning : Slash/Yaoi → relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Sexe explicite, treesome, UA (Univers Alternatif) Un peu de magie. OOC !**

**Chapitres : je pense en faire 9 peut-être plus, peut-être moins.**

**Publication : Bah … Comme d'habitude, quand ça vient mais je pense au minimum un chapitre par semaines.**

Chapitre 6 : Luka et Drago

Ce jours, j'étais surexcité. Je n'attendais que d'avoir Luka dans les bras. J'avais tout de même peur que son oncle n'oppose une trop grande résistance. On me fit revêtir mes plus beaux vêtements. Tom vint me voir une fois prêt, tourna autour de moi quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter en face de moi. Il m'embrassa doucement, cueillant mes lèvres comme une rose et il me tint très près de lui.

Il m'avoua sa peur que je m'éloigne, que je ne m'occupe tout le temps de l'enfant et le délaisse. Nous descendîmes l'escalier central main dans la main. Il m'entraîna jusqu'à la calèche, m'aidant à y entrer avant de me rejoindre.

-Es-tu stressé, mon amour ?, me demanda-t-il.

-Un peu, avouais-je en rougissant.

-Il faudra le présenter à tes parents.

-Je le sais, je pensais y aller dans un mois.

-Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine, m'empressais-je de répondre.

-Pourquoi cela ?, questionna-t-il, légèrement énervé.

-Tu dois t'occuper de ton peuple et je serais en sécurité chez mes parents. De plus, nous devons apprendre à nous séparer.

-Si c'est que tu penses, soupira mon époux.

Pour me faire « pardonner », je me blottis contre lui, nos corps s'emboîtant parfaitement. Je me sentais un peu coupable de lui mentir, mais cela était nécessaire sinon, il penserait tout de suite du mal de mes rencontres avec Drago. Tout le reste du voyage, je l'enlaçais, lui faisant passer tout mon amour pour lui. Il regardait par la fenêtre tandis que je le détaillais : ses jambes semblaient infinies dans son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche déboutonnée jusqu'aux pectoraux, faisait ressortir sa musculature et sa cape également noire renforçait l'impression de puissance qui se dégageait de sa personne. Je relevais la tête vers son visage, admirant ses lèvres roses pâles et ses yeux uniques. Ses cheveux ondulant légèrement étaient parfaitement coiffés, lui donnant une certaine allure que j'appréciais. Sa voix me tira de mes pensées :

-Ce que tu vois te plaît-il ?, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Énormément, souris-je.

Comme pour effacer ce sourire, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, les embrassant fougueusement avant de se reculer et de me déposer un baiser léger sur le front.

Quand nous arrivâmes à Nariel, les villageois furent surpris de nous revoir aussi vite. Je me rendis directement chez l'oncle de Luka. Quand celui-ci me vit arriver, il lâcha sa pelle et s'approcha :

-Majesté, j'espère que le p'tiot n'a pas encore fait d'bêtises.

-Non monsieur, je viens simplement vous faire part de ma découverte.

-Faites donc, mon prince.

-J'ai remarqué la dernière fois, la présence de bleus sur son bras.

-Oh, vraiment ? L'a dut tomber en jouant.

-Des traces de mains, monsieur, insistais-je.

-Vous insinuez quoi ? Que j'frappe le p'tiot ?, s'emballa-t-il.

-C'est tout à fait ce que j'insinue, sifflais-je.

-Et même si c'tait le cas, vous feriez quoi ?, hurla-t-il.

-J'adopterais Luka, répondis-je calmement.

-Alors c'est comme ça, on veut enlever les ptiots du peuple maintenant !

-Je vous interdis, monsieur. Maintenant conduisez-moi à l'enfant.

-Et si j'le fais pas, vous allez faire quoi ?, dit-il en titubant.

-Je ferais ceci, dis-je en levant la main. Aussitôt, deux gardes s'avancèrent arme à la main vers moi.

L'homme consentit enfin à me conduire à Luka. Ce que je vis me mit le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dans une sorte de cagibi, reposait un petit corps sur un tas de couvertures sales. Je courus au chevet du petit brun tandis que mes gardent arrêtaient son oncle pour maltraitance sur enfant. Il ouvrit difficilement ses petits yeux tandis que je le tenais contre moi.

-M...Mon prince ?, souffla-t-il.

-Oui..., j'avais du mal à parler tant les larmes étaient proches.

-Vous êtes venu me sauver ?

-Oui, tu vas venir avec moi.

-Merci...

Et il referma les yeux. Je laissais les larmes couler sur mes joues tandis que je le portais. Tom, qui était parti régler quelques formalités avec le maire, me vit arriver, tremblant, les joues inondées de larmes , portant dans mes bras l'enfant épuisé. Il me serra contre lui, faisant attention à ne pas écraser le petit. Je bégayais, racontant à mon époux ce que j'avais vu tandis qu'il me murmurait des paroles apaisantes.

Nous rentrâmes au palais, Luka ne s'étant toujours pas réveillé. Tom monta l'allonger dans une chambre près de la nôtre tandis que j'envoyais un serviteur quérir le médecin. Je remontais à mon tour, m'allongeant auprès de l'enfant tandis que Tom s'asseyait dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Le médecin diagnostiqua un grand manque de sommeil, un cas sévère de malnutrition et de maltraitance. Quelques jours alités, de bons repas et beaucoup d'amour guériraient le malade.

* * *

Pendant deux jours, Luka ne fit que dormir. Quand il se réveilla, je le fis manger. Tom s'occupait de toutes les affaires du royaume tandis que je m'occupais moi-même de notre enfant.

-Mon prince ?, me demanda Luka.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ?, questionna-t-il, hésitant.

-Parce que nous sommes ta famille à présent, expliquais-je.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de bonheur et il se blottit brusquement contre moi. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi avant qu'il ne parle :

-P..Papa ?

Dire que j'étais choqué serait un euphémisme. J'étais sidéré de l'appellation donnée par mon enfant mais je me repris rapidement, ne le laissant pas dans le doute plus longtemps.

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Le roi, c'est mon père aussi ?

-Oui.

-Je pourrais l'appeler père ?

-Bien sûr, murmurais-je sans réfléchir.

Il reposa sa tête sur mon torse alors que je pensais qu'il parlait vraiment bien pour son âge.

Quand Tom vint enfin, il nous trouva endormi l'un contre l'autre. Quand il caressa les cheveux de Luka, celui-ci se réveilla :

-Père ?

Je me réveillais au même moment. Voyant les yeux écarquillés de Tom, je compris tout de suite. Son expression surprise laissa place à un sourire :

-Oui, Luka.

-J'ai faim, annonça-t-il, le rouge s'étalant sur ses joues.

-Bien, je vais demander un repas pour toi.

-Merci.

Mon mari appela un serviteur et passa la commande avant de revenir près de nous, me volant un baiser au passage.

Luka mangea de bon appétit sous notre regard attendrit. Tom devenait un autre homme en ma compagnie, il était plus doux, attentionné et laissait plus de place à ses émotions.

* * *

Le mois défila rapidement, rapprochant de plus en plus la date de mon départ avec mon fils. Quand je partis ce matin-là, Tom ne cessait de rager, son côté possessif revenant au galop. Il m'embrassait avec toujours plus de passion et de fougue. Le voyage fut long et à mon arrivée, mes parents se tenaient à l'entrée du palais. Quand je descendis avec Luka, je les vis pâlir brusquement tandis que Kat-rose me courait dans les bras. Je présentais ma sœur à mon fils et ils devinrent rapidement amis. Je les laissais jouer ensemble alors que mes parents m'entraînaient dans un salon privé.

-Harry, qui est cet enfant ?, me demanda ma mère.

-C'est mon fils, maman, répondis-je simplement.

-Comment cela ?

-Je l'ai adopté.

-Harry, je pense que tu es trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, tu vas seulement avoir 17 ans dans quelques mois, exposa mon père.

-Faites moi confiance, je m'en sens capable, répliquais-je.

-Mais, mon fils, commença ma mère avant que je ne la coupe.

-Je vais voir Drago, à plus tard.

Je sortis rapidement de la pièce. Courant presque à travers les couloirs, je trouvais les appartements de Drago. Celui-ci ne m'entendit pas entrer, assoupi sur un fauteuil. Je m'approchais doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il grogna un peu avant de papillonner des yeux.

-Harry !

Il me prit dans ses bras, me faisant tomber sur ses genoux. J'étais à présent à califourchon sur lui.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Drago, soufflais-je dans son cou.

Je me reculais. Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes dans les yeux avant que je ne me relève, gêné de cette proximité.

-As-tu fais bon voyage ?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, malgré sa longueur...

-Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes plus écrits.

-Je sais, j'en suis resté au fait que tu m'annonçais que tu aimais quelqu'un, cela avance-t-il ?

-Non, pas vraiment, soupira-t-il.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourtant je te croyais proche de lui ?

-Je le suis mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

-C'est problématique …

-Effectivement. N'as-tu pas une idée toi ?

-Je pense que tu devrais y aller directement, ne pas hésiter.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui. Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Un jeune garçon de seize ans …

-Est-ce que je le connais, demandais-je, curieux.

-Oui, c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas te dire son nom...

-Serais-ce le comte Zabini ?

-Non.

-Le duc Weasley ?

-Non plus.

-Monsieur Nott ?

-Arrête Harry, j'ai dis que je ne te le dirais pas !

-Ok..., répondis-je tristement.

Il soupira avant de continuer.

-Tu sais que ta petit Cléo est toujours dans tes appartements, elle attend ton retour.

-Tu t'en occupes ?

-Évidemment !

-Merci beaucoup.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi ainsi, parlant de tout et de rien, riant, s'amusant. Sur les coups de 18 heures, un serviteur nous annonça que le repas était servi. Je me levais, avançant vers la porte avec Drago quand il me retint brusquement par la main.

-Harry, tu m'as dit d'y aller directement avec le garçon, tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le reparles de ça maintenant, balbutiais-je.

-Pour ça.

Il m'embrassa, apposant ses lèvres sur les miennes, passant sa langue entre les deux pour qu'elle vienne jouer avec la mienne. A mon grand étonnement, je répondis au baiser, oubliant toutes mes pensées. Plus rien ne comptais à part ses lèvres délicieuses.

… à suivre.

* * *

**Sadique jusqu'au bout ! Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Peut être demain, cela ne vous empêche pas de me laisser un petit mot ;) A demain peut-être. **


	7. Chapter 7

L'enfer du paradis

**Bien le bonsoir mes chers lecteurs/ chères lectrices voici le chapitre 7, je vous remercie pour les reviews même si je pense que aux vues du nombre de Followers, je pense que le nombre est relativement faible. Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J-K Rowling, mis-à-part les personnages que j'ai créé moi et l'intrigue de l'histoire qui sort tout droit de mon imagination.**

**Couple(s) : HP/LVouTJ HP/DM et …. HP/DM/TJouLV si il y a des amateurs, vous allez êtes servis !**

**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune prince de 16 ans se doit de se marier avec le roi d'un royaume voisin, si il rencontrait un autre prince, un ami ? Si la paix et la vie ne dépendait que de lui et de ses choix ? Venez lire si vous voulez connaître la suite. UA**

**Warning : Slash/Yaoi → relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Sexe explicite, treesome, UA (Univers Alternatif) Un peu de magie. OOC !**

**Chapitres : je pense en faire 9 peut-être plus, peut-être moins.**

**Publication : Bah … Comme d'habitude, quand ça vient mais je pense au minimum un chapitre par semaines.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Quand tout bascule

Le baiser était doux, ses lèvres contre les miennes me firent tout oublier. Une de ses mains était placée dans ma nuque, ses doigts jouant avec mes cheveux. Sa langue dominait la mienne facilement, me faisant frissonner sans discontinuer. Il me fit reculer, me poussant vers le lit sans que je ne proteste. L'adrénaline me fit oublier Tom et tout autre chose qui ne concernait pas Drago. Quand enfin nous manquâmes d'air, il se recula, posant son front contre le miens avant de me pousser à m'allonger. Très vite, son corps vint recouvrir le mien, me faisant sentir son excitation tandis que la mienne grandissait. Il me couvrait de baisers tout en délivrant des morceaux de phrases.

-Mon cœur s'est brisé quand il est parti pour se marier.

Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou, suçant la peau pour me revendiquer.

-Je ne voulais pas venir à vos fiançailles mais je voulais voir l'homme pour qui il me quittait.

Ses mains arrachèrent les boutons de ma chemise, puis, impatient, il en déchira le tissu.

-Tu m'as ébloui pas ta beauté, je t'ai immédiatement désiré.

Je n'étais pas en reste. Tout en l'écoutant, je le déshabillais, caressant chaque parcelle de peau nue.

-Ce désir s'est mué en amour.

Nous étions à présent tous deux nus, nos deux corps se frottant avec vigueur, la passion emportant nos esprits. La sueur commença lentement à envahir nos deux corps dans l'attente de l'union salvatrice. Je finis par le supplier de mettre fin à cette torture si douce pourtant. Ses doigts descendirent en quête de mon intimité, caressant les bords de l'anneau de chair. Il m'embrassa tout en faisant pénétrer un doigt en moi, me préparant à son arrivée tant attendue. Les doigts se succédèrent, m'arrachant des soupirs de plaisir de plus en plus poussés. Quand il entra en moi, je cambrais le dos à m'en briser la colonne, rapprochant mon corps du sien, nos deux corps s'emboîtant parfaitement. Nous restâmes en moment, sans bouger, nous embrassant simplement puis il commença ses vas et viens. Chaque poussée en moi maltraitait ma prostate si sensible, envoyant une onde de choc dans tout mon être. Le corps à corps s'intensifia rapidement, nos corps s'entrechoquant. Le bruit de nos deux peaux nues claquant l'une contre l'autre envahit la chambre tout comme nos cris de plaisir. J'étais perdu dans ce tourbillon de sensations, connues pourtant mais nouvelles. Je ne me souciais plus de rien à part de le sentir encore plus en moi. D'un mouvement calculé, je passais au dessus de lui, m'empalant de moi-même sur sa hampe dressée. Mon regard plongé dans le sien, je me penchais jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres, mon souffle se mélangeant au sien. L'orgasme me prit par surprise. J'éjaculais violemment, aspergeant Drago de ma semence tandis qu'il jouissait au plus profond de moi. Je m'affaissais sur lui, tentant de récupérer mon souffle, coupé sous la puissance du plaisir ressentit.

Je ne me rendis compte que quelques secondes plus tard de ce que nous avions crié sans l'orgasme... Ce n'était pas possible ! Le seul homme que j'aimais était Tom. Je me dégageais brusquement de Drago, me réfugiant dans un coin du lit, tremblant de tous mes membres. _J'avais trompé Tom..._

Mon amant essaya bien de m'approcher mais je lui hurlais de ne pas bouger. Je regardais ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

-Alors je vous ai perdu tous les deux ?, gémit-il.

Je ne pus répondre, encore trop secoué mais je voyais bien qu'il était désespéré. Me laissant guider par l'instinct, je finis par me blottir contre lui, cherchant la chaleur de l'être aimé. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime : _Alors, premièrement, j'ai trompé Tom, deuxièmement, j'aime deux hommes, troisièmement, les deux hommes en question sont d'anciens amants. _

Je ne me comprenais plus moi-même. Drago, qui m'avait rendu mon étreinte, ne cessait de me supplier de ne pas l'abandonner. Il semblait souffrir autant que moi, voire plus. Je finis par prendre la parole :

-Nous devons lui dire, soufflais-je.

-As-tu perdu la tête ?, cria Drago qui s'était immédiatement redressé.

-Il finira bien par le découvrir, il vaut mieux que je le lui dise moi-même, expliquais-je.

-Il te demandera alors de faire un choix, je sais que tu le choisiras lui étant donné que vous êtes unis par le mariage.

-Je ne sais pas, avouais-je.

-Comment cela ?, demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Tu es différent de lui, je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer mais je ressens des choses différentes avec toi. Avec Tom, j'ai peur qu'il me quitte à chaque seconde de ma vie, je vis dans l'incertitude.

-Tu as moins de doutes avec moi ? C'est cela que tu veux dire ?, essaya-t-il de comprendre.

-C'est à peu près ça, c'est trop compliqué à expliquer je pense.

-Le temps que tu te décides, gardons notre relation cachée.

-Si c'est ainsi que tu le veux, concédais-je.

J'aurais aimé les avoir tous les deux, c'était certain mais impossible. Tom ne partageait pas et même si c'était le cas, Drago ne voudrait pas rester en arrière, ce qui était compréhensible. Nous finîmes par nous habiller, nous rendant à nouveau présentables avant de rejoindre les enfants. Luka me courut immédiatement dans les bras et je lui présentais le blond. Ils s'entendirent tout de suite parfaitement. Le midi, nous déjeunâmes avec mes parents, ceux-ci s'étant remis du choc de l'annonce de l'adoption de Luka. L'après-midi, je jouais avec mon fils et ma petite sœur, courant dans le jardin sous l'œil attendri de Drago.

Une semaine passa ainsi, je me rendais la nuit dans la chambre de Drago, m'unissant à lui avec toujours plus de passion. J'étais si heureux que j'en oubliais d'envoyer de mes nouvelles à Tom. Quand je dus repartir, la dernière nuit avec Drago fut la plus belle. Il m'offrit une chaîne en argent, un serpent pendant au bout, me rappelant mon amant. Il me fit promettre de lui écrire et de revenir le voir malgré le fait qu'il repartait dans son royaume.

Le voyage passa très vite pour moi car le manque de sommeil de la nuit fut rattrapé sur les jours de voyage. A mon arrivée, Tom se tenait sur le palier, l'expression fermée et c'est alors que je me rappelais ne pas lui avoir écrit. Un peu anxieux, je laissais Luka et les valises aux domestiques tandis que je m'avançais vers Tom. Il m'embrassa durement, meurtrissant mes lèvres avant de m'entraîner dans notre chambre. Arrivé à destination, il ferma la porte à clé, tourna autour de moi, m'enleva mon manteau, le lançant sur le lit avant de parler.

-Ne t'ai-je pas manqué, mon cher époux ?, siffla-t-il.

-Tom, je...

-Ne méritais-je pas de tes nouvelles ?

-Nous avons été très occupés et ….

-Et le fait que Drago soit là-bas t'a perturbé, c'est bien cela ?

Toute couleur quitta mon visage, me laissant pâle comme la mort.

-Tom, je vais t'expliquer.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Un serviteur de ton château qui m'est très fidèle m'a rapporté tes petites « visites nocturnes » à ce cher Prince Malfoy.

-Attends !

-Tais-toi, dit-il calmement. Étant donné que tu sembles très proche de lui, je t'offre le cadeau d'aller vivre chez lui. Tu es répudié. Ne mets plus les pieds ici ! Tes affaires sont déjà prêtes, Luka restera ici, je ne veux pas qu'il soit contaminé par ta perversion. Deux hommes à la fois Harry, n'étais-je pas suffisant ?

-Si, si, Tom..., je pleurais silencieusement sous les yeux durs de mon époux.

Il m'enlevait tout : ma vie, mon enfant... Mon cœur se déchira à cette pensée... Mon fils allait m'être retiré alors je saisis ma chance.

-Je t'aime Tom, gémis-je.

-Pas assez visiblement et pas autant que moi certainement. Maintenant pars.

Brisé, je sortis, récupérant mes affaires dans l'entrée. Je vis Luka en larmes hurlant pour que je l'aide tandis que les domestiques l'emportaient vers son autre père qui me fixait presque indifférent mais je vis bien cette étincelle dans ses yeux : celle de la douleur.

* * *

Quand j'arrivais chez Drago, celui-ci était dans son bureau. Voyant mes valises derrière moi, ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément.

-Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-il, anxieux.

-Il.. Il m'a répudié, balbutiais-je.

Il me serra contre lui. J'enterrais mon visage dans son cou, laissant libre court à mes larmes. J'avais si mal. Ma tête tourna et je m'évanouis, laissant derrière moi mes soucis.

* * *

Quand je me réveillais, Drago était à mon chevet, accompagné par un médecin. On m'annonça que j'avais une forte fièvre et qu'il fallait que je reste au lit. Tous ces événements m'avaient épuisé et j'avais besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je me sentais vide, terriblement vide. Mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Drago me conta combien nous allions être heureux, qu'il était sûr que je reverrais Luka et que Tom s'en voudrait d'avoir perdu un être si merveilleux comme moi.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, entrecoupées par mes fréquents malaises et la façon dont mon mal empirait. Mon état de santé se dégradait irrémédiablement. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, la seule fois où j'avais fais l'amour avec Drago avait été désastreuse. J'avais tellement pleuré pendant l'acte qu'il pensait m'avoir blessé. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : Tom.

Du temps passa avant que mon amant ne se décide à me poser un ultimatum. Je n'avais pas le choix. Une semaine plus tard nous devions partir pour Hules, pour que Drago parle à Tom.

À suivre...

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, n'oubliez pas mes reviews, la suite le week-end prochain et je sais que je me répète mais les reviews, ça motive VRAIMENT les auteurs. Bisous ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

L'enfer du paradis

**Hello everybody ! Voici le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée pour ce gros retard, je vais donc poster l'épilogue dans quelques dizaines de minutes. Veuillez m'excuser, donc, je poste ce chapitre et je réponds aux reviews. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J-K Rowling, mis-à-part les personnages que j'ai créé moi et l'intrigue de l'histoire qui sort tout droit de mon imagination. **

**Couple(s) : HP/LVouTJ HP/DM et …. HP/DM/TJouLV si il y a des amateurs, vous allez êtes servis !**

**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune prince de 16 ans se doit de se marier avec le roi d'un royaume voisin, si il rencontrait un autre prince, un ami ? Si la paix et la vie ne dépendait que de lui et de ses choix ? Venez lire si vous voulez connaître la suite. UA**

**Warning : Slash/Yaoi → relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Sexe explicite, treesome, UA (Univers Alternatif) Un peu de magie. OOC !**

**Chapitres : je pense en faire 10 peut-être plus, peut-être moins.**

Chapitre 8 : Les sentiments ne s'effacent jamais

Le matin du départ, je tenais à peine debout, vacillant entre conscience et inconscience. Drago me souleva sans peine pour me placer dans la diligence, j'avais perdu énormément de poids depuis que Tom m'avait rejeté et Drago faisait tout pour prendre soin de moi. Plusieurs fois, il m'avais proposé d'envoyer quérir mes parents mais je refusais à chaque fois, ne voulant voir leurs regards déçus. Pendant le voyage, je me mis à saigner du nez, provoquant la panique de mon amant qui tenta par tous les moyens de stopper l'écoulement. Je fis malaises sur malaises un moment. Le blond finit par craquer, laissant les larmes couler, il avait peur de me perdre. Il me murmura tant de fois qu'il m'aimait, qu'il serait toujours présent pour moi mais malgré ces mots, le trou dans mon cœur était toujours là...

Nous arrivâmes au palais une nuit, les gardes entourant la calèche, la prenant pour une menace puis ils me reconnurent et nous laissèrent passer. Drago qui n'avait prit qu'un garde en plus du cocher, leur ordonna de rester avec les chevaux. Il me transporta jusqu'à la chambre de Tom. Voyant de la lumière par le dessous de la porte, il entra sans toquer, surprenant Tom qui lisait. Celui-ci dégaina son épée dans un premier temps avant de me remarquer, blanc, transpirant, visiblement malade. Il jeta l'arme puis l'inquiétude prenant le dessus, il m'arracha des bras du blond. Il caressa mon visage de ses doigts fins, posant son front contre le miens, il planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je murmurais son nom, sanglotant difficilement.

-Je suis là, amour, souffla-t-il.

Drago lui expliqua la situation, lui hurlant dessus pour m'avoir fait ça. Je m'évanouis à nouveau.

* * *

Quand je me réveillais, bien des heures plus tard, j'étais dans mon lit. J'entendais des cris provenant du bureau. Craignant une bagarre, je me traînais jusqu'à la porte et ce que je vis me retourna.

Tom et Drago étaient tous deux couchés sur le tapis devant la cheminée, celle-ci étant la seule source de lumière. Mon époux pilonnait mon amant qui hurlait de plaisir sous lui, s'accrochant à ses épaules comme s'il allait sombrer. Ils grognaient, gémissaient, criaient tout en s'avouant encore et encore leur amour mutuel. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes, mon désir s'éveilla tout en voyant les deux hommes que j'aimais s'ébattre ainsi mais j'étais dévasté de voir qu'ils semblaient m'avoir oublié. Ils jouirent violemment, criant le nom de l'autre avant de se coller l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant tendrement.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre, murmura Tom.

-Moi non plus, moi non plus, souffla Drago.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau, leur arrachant de doux soupirs alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient devant le feu. Je me reculais vivement, refermant la porte derrière moi, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Je pris tout ce que je pouvais, le plus rapidement possible, craignant de les voir arriver. Je me rendis dans la chambre à Luka, réveillant le petit garçon. Je récupérais ses affaires et voulu partir. Mais quand je sortis de la chambre, je fus plaqué au mur.

-Harry, où comptes-tu aller avec tout cela ?, demanda Tom, sidéré.

-Loin de vous, répondis-je plein de hargne.

-Et pourquoi ?, questionna Drago, s'approchant de moi.

-Je vais vous laisser vivre votre idylle en paix, vous vous êtes retrouvés, c'est le principal non ?, rageais-je.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?, s'emporta Tom, me plaquant plus durement contre le mur de pierre, ignorant les cris de détresse de Luka.

-Je vous ai vu ! Si vous vous aimez tant, vous n'avez qu'a rester tous les deux, je partirais avec mon fils comme cela vous n'aurez pas de choix à faire.

-Mais bébé, commença Drago avant d'être coupé par Tom.

-Il n'y a pas de choix à faire ! J'ai été privé de vous deux trop longtemps, je refuse que l'un de vous ne parte. Je demanderais au prêtre de réorganiser une cérémonie, nous nous remarierons cette fois à 3, j'achèterais un lit plus grand et tout ce qu'il faut mais aucun de vous ne partira.

A la fin de sa tirade, Tom m'embrassa à pleine bouche, me faisant gémir sous sa saveur retrouvée. Drago se colla à nous, m'embrassant délicatement dans le cou, avant que je ne les repousse, montrant Luka rougissant. Quand le petit fut recouché, mes deux amours m'emmenèrent dans la chambre, comptant bien me remettre au lit, vu que je tenais à peine sur mes jambes.

Cette nuit là, je dormis entre eux-deux, ma tête reposant sur le torse de Tom, Drago moulé dans mon dos, leurs deux mains unies sur ma hanche comme pour m'empêcher de fuir.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par un mouvement suspect. Ce que je vis fit fondre mon cœur : Luka venait de se blottir sur moi, entre mes deux amants. Je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux alors qu'il s'endormait contre moi.

Plus tard, ce fut Tom qui me réveilla en voulant se lever. La perte de sa chaleur m'avait instantanément secoué. Luka suivit son père et quand je voulus me lever, Drago me ramena contre son torse, enfonçant son nez dans mon cou.

-Dray', j'aimerais me lever, dis-je de ma voix ensommeillée.

-Non, tu dois te reposer...

-Mais, je fus coupé par Drago.

-Pas de « mais », tu es encore malade.

Je me recalais confortablement contre lui avant de sombrer à nouveau.

Finalement, vers midi, Tom vint nous réveiller pour que nous mangions. Je descendis, accompagné de Drago dans la salle à manger. Tout cela était nouveau pour moi, j'étais avec les deux hommes que j'aimais.

L'après midi se passa au calme, Luka prit des cours avec son nouveau pré envoya un messager à son père pour le rassurer et Tom resta avec moi : nous avions tant de choses à rattraper.

Nous étions dans la bibliothèque, sur un canapé installé par les serviteurs. Blotti contre Tom, je lisais calmement, me souciant peu de ce qui pouvait se passer ailleurs que dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne faisait rien. Il me regardait, simplement, savourant ma présence. Régulièrement, il s'abaissait pour m'offrir un baiser ou autre, toute marque de tendresse était bonne à prendre.

* * *

Pendant de longues semaines, notre quotidien fut ainsi, le temps que je me rétablisse totalement. Puis, un soir, la passion l'emporta sur la raison.

Je savais que Tom et Drago étaient frustrés. Ils n'avaient même plus de relations sexuelles entre eux, voulant m'attendre. Un soir, alors que j'entrais dans la chambre, ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Mes deux amants avaient revêtus des kimonos d'union. Ils étaient allongés lascivement sur le lit trop grand. Drago, dont les cheveux n'avaient cessé de poussé, les avait détaché de son catogan, les laissant libres et le rendant terriblement attirant. Tom avait troqué son aire sérieux contre un petit sourire mutin qui me fit craquer. D'une même voix ils me dirent :

-Viens à nous, amour.

Je m'exécutais avec joie, m'abandonnant dans les bras des deux hommes. Ils me déshabillèrent lentement, savourant chaque frisson, chaque soupir, chaque gémissement... Je n'étais qu'un pantin entre leurs mains, réduit à quémander baisers et caresses. Quand ils m'eurent totalement dénudé, je passais à mon tour mes mains sous leurs kimonos, appréciant la dureté de leurs muscles. Puis les déliant, j'accédais à une autre forme de dureté. Tom s'allongea et me plaça au dessus de lui, Drago me prépara puis m'aida à m'enfoncer sur l'épée de chair. Je m'allongeais sur mon amant, embrassant tendrement la bouche sous la mienne avant que je ne gémisse plus fort, Drago rajoutant des doigts aux côtés de l'érection du brun. Je criais quand il entra en moi à son tour, savourant pleinement le fait de les avoir tous deux en moi. Quand ils se mirent à bouger, je me crus au bord de l'orgasme tant le plaisir était grand, ils gémissaient sourdement autour de moi, nichant tous deux leurs têtes dans mon cou où ils apposèrent leur marque. La danse se fit plus violente, le besoin des autres plus fort et quand enfin le septième ciel nous ouvrit ses portes, nous nous repandîmes ensemble, criant. J'étais tout étourdi, sonné par tant de plaisir. Mes amants m'embrassèrent tour-à-tour avant de se retirer, leur semence glissant sur mes cuisses. Ils observèrent cette coulée, la vénérant intérieurement. Je leur appartenais.

Nous nous endormîmes dans un enchevêtrement de corps, dans l'anarchie totale.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dire que j'avais mal serait un euphémisme, je souffrais le martyr ! Tom me mit une pommade et m'assura que la prochaine fois à deux ferait moins mal tandis que je lui assurais moi-même qu'il n'y aurait jamais de prochaine fois. Drago que je n'avais pas encore vu entra dans la chambre avec des roses, tentant de se faire pardonner de la douleur occasionnée, et bizarrement, cela marcha très bien. Tom me porta dans la salle de bain, m'enfonçant dans le bain moussant avant de me rejoindre suivit de notre amant blond. Ce moment fut calme, bercé par les bruits de l'eau. Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement, prenant soin du corps des autres. Mais il nous fallut sortir, Luka nous réclamant. Le petit garçon avait adopté Drago, l'appelant Daddy avec l'autorisation de celui-ci, ayant enfin une vraie famille.

Dans l'après-midi, je reçus une lettre de mes parents, m'annonçant qu'ils arriveraient dans le courant de la semaine à venir. J'avais peur qu'ils ne découvrent ce qu'il s'était passé et de les décevoir par la même occasion. Nous décidâmes de ne pas leur cacher l'arrivée de Drago dans notre « couple », pensant même leur parler du mariage à venir. J'étais pressé à l'idée de revoir Kathleen-rose ainsi que ma petite bête : Cléo.

Ce jour était le jour du jugement de l'oncle de Luka. Ce dernier avait été repoussé après divers événements et le petit devait témoigner devant la cour. Mon fils était affreusement stressé à l'idée de revoir son bourreau et que l'on décide de le lui laisser. J'eus beau lui assurer que jamais je ne le laisserais et lui dire combien je l'aimais, cela ne changea rien. Nous devions nous rendre au tribunal de Nariel, rencontrer les grands juges de la ville. Nous pensions faire une demande à cette occasion pour que Drago adopte lui aussi Luka, devenant son troisième tuteur légale et son troisième père. Un silence tendu s'était installé dans la calèche, entrecoupé par le bruit des sabots. Je finis par craquer :

-LUKA, BON SANG IL NE VA RIEN T'ARRIVER, JE T'AIME TROP POUR CELA MON FILS, hurlais-je avant de fondre en larmes.

Le petit garçon s'en voulut immédiatement et vint m'embrasser tout en s'excusant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Papa, mais j'avais peur d'avoir fait une bêtise …

-Mais non mon petit cœur, assura Drago.

-Même si tu faisais une bêtise tu resterais notre fils, ajouta Tom.

Luka se serra contre nous trois, nous remerciant. J'étais ému de voir à quel point il tenait à nous. Nous allions arriver, le stress revint au galop.

A suivre...

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Dites moi si la suite vous plaît ou pas ou si vous n'avez pas comprit quelque chose. Bisous**


	9. Chapter 9

L'enfer du paradis

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 9 les gens, merci de me lire toujours. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J-K Rowling, mis-à-part les personnages que j'ai créé moi et l'intrigue de l'histoire qui sort tout droit de mon imagination. **

**Couple(s) : HP/LVouTJ HP/DM et …. HP/DM/TJouLV si il y a des amateurs, vous allez êtes servis !**

**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune prince de 16 ans se doit de se marier avec le roi d'un royaume voisin, si il rencontrait un autre prince, un ami ? Si la paix et la vie ne dépendait que de lui et de ses choix ? Venez lire si vous voulez connaître la suite. UA**

**Warning : Slash/Yaoi → relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Sexe explicite, treesome, UA (Univers Alternatif) Un peu de magie. OOC !**

**Chapitres : 9 maintenant que c'est l'épilogue, je le sais.**

Chapitre 9 : Jugement et Épilogue

Arrivée au palais de justice de Nariel, tout le monde appréhendait le verdict. Luka ne tenait plus en place, il donnait le tournis à ses parents. Sur les marches, plusieurs gardes gardaient l'accès, attendant leurs souverains. Tom, Drago et moi montâmes, moi tenant la main du petit Luka. Des gardes passèrent, encerclant de toutes parts l'oncle de Luka. Celui-ci hurla au petit garçon :

-Toi ! J't'le ferais payer ! T'leur a dit quoi pour les amadouer ?!

Luka se blottit un peu plus contre moi, cherchant la chaleur réconfortante que je pouvais lui apporter. Je passais la main dans les cheveux de mon fils, appréciant leur douceur. Avançant assez rapidement à travers la foule, nous atteignîmes le palais de justice sans encombre. Un avocat vint prendre mon enfant, l'emmenant dans une salle jouxtant le tribunal. Tom et Drago m'embrassèrent tendrement, me faisant passer dans cet échange leur soutient.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle. Presque immédiatement, nous fûmes séparés et placé à des endroits éloignés. Durant plus d'une heure, le juge exposa le dossier, expliquant les différents éléments retenus à l'encontre de l'oncle de Luka. Quand enfin les jurés se retirèrent pour délibérer, je soufflais un peu, pensant à la fin proche de cette histoire. Tom me sourit gentiment, réchauffant mon cœur tandis que je voyais Drago assez froid, sûrement à cause du stress.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les jurés. Ceux-ci ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion. Ils s'assirent calmement, me faisant trembler sous l'impatience. Enfin, l'un deux annonça le verdict.

-Monsieur Vernon Dursley, vous êtes déclaré coupable de maltraitance, non-assistance à personne en danger et mise en danger de la vie d'autrui. Vous serez emprisonné au centre pénitencier royal durant les 15 prochaines années.

Je hurlais de joie, courant vers mes amants pour me jeter à leur cou, leur faisant partager mon bonheur.

15 ans plus tard

Cela faisait à présent 15 ans que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. A présent âgé de 31 ans, je partageais un bonheur sans faille avec mes époux. Deux ans après notre mise en « couple à trois », nous nous étions mariés, célébrant à nouveau un grand mariage. Durant la nuit de noce, mes époux m'avaient fait hurler de plaisir, me provoquant le lendemain une extinction de voix, ce qui avait bien fait rire les invités.

Luka avait bien grandit tout en restant proche de nous. Il était dorénavant un beau jeune homme, marié ! L'heureuse élue fut ma jeune sœur Kathleen rose. Elle m'avait donné deux belles nièces jumelles un an après son mariage. J'étais comblé. Mes parents avaient fini par accepter cette union à plusieurs, privilégiant mon bonheur à la morale. Kat-rose était de nouveau enceinte, espérant cette fois-ci un petit garçon. Mes parents étaient très fiers d'elle et Luka vivait pleinement sa vie.

Vernon était décédé en prison quatre ans après sa mise en détention, assassiné par un autre détenu. J'avais la vie que je voulais et la paix entre les royaumes n'avait jamais été aussi sûre.

~Fin~

**Voici la fin de cette histoire qui m'a tenu à cœur. Cela fait toujours bizarre d'écrire le mot « fin » mais il faut bien que cela se termine un jour. Cette fic ne devait faire que 5 chapitres au début, elle a presque doublée et j'en suis heureuse. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie, cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que des gens apprécient notre travail. A la prochaine fois avec une autre histoire, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire;) son titre sera : Déïté ou alors une autre que j'ai bientôt terminée : Fils d'un lord. J'ai aussi un OS et plein d'autres fics cachées et surtout, même si vous lisez cette fic des mois après sa fin, je répondrais toujours à vos reviews, Bisous**


	10. Annonce et réponse à la review de Lima

**Coucou les gens, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je poste pour répondre à la review de Lima qui n'a apparemment pas de compte:**

_Tu demandes pourquoi Harry saigne alors je te réponds. Ce n'est pas un endroit qui a l'habitude d'accueillir des choses d'une telle taille, donc des fois ça "craque" un peu ou ça s'irrite voilà d'où provient le sang. Cette réponse te convient-elle ? _

**Si vous avez des questions sur ma fic je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre, bisous chez lecteurs/-trices 3**

**J'en profite également pour faire une petite annonce, je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic, que je ne posterais pas avant d'en avoir écrit une bonne partie et qu'elle soit passée chez ma correctrice mais j'ai un OS que je vais bientôt poster, c'est un HP/DM :) Voilà, bonne soirée !**


End file.
